JapanMan.EXE
JapanMan.EXE, known as Yamatoman.EXE in Japan, is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Personality Although his motif is a little dated, he is very courageous and overflows with the ways of the samurai. He boasts himself to be the cyberworld's greatest spear fighter. Though he faithfully protects Serenade, he does not at all get along with Serenade's other subordinate, DarkMan. His anime counterparts are like most Asteroid Navis and Zoanoroids. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 JapanMan is a skilled spear-fighter that was a member of the SciLab Elite Corps, but left to follow Serenade and became his right-hand man. MegaMan encounters JapanMan in the second section of the Secret Area. JapanMan battles MegaMan, underestimating him based on his appearance, and loses. He pleads for forgiveness from Serenade upon defeat. Locations *JapanMan: Secret Area 2. The door only opens if the player has at least one Giga Chip. *JapanMan α: Behind the trader in Secret Area 2, after defeating the original. *JapanMan β: Random encounters in the Armor Computer of Ura Inn, after defeating his α version. *JapanMan Ω: Secret Area 2, in the small area with an invisible floor to the right of where the original was. Appears after obtaining 5 stars and unlocking the Omega Navis. Anime History Rockman.EXE Stream YamatoMan is an Asteroid Navi given to Iriya by Slur in episode 18, and is used to steal ancient artifacts from museum collections that range from various armor pieces to various weapons. He later uses all the artifacts which he stole and fused them together into several weapons which are then used to attack both Cross Fusion Rockman and SearchMan, but is deleted by them. He makes a brief reappearance in episode 48 and is defeated by C.F. Rockman. Rockman.EXE Beast YamatoMan is a Zoanoroid of the Glaga Army. In episode 20 he ambushes Netto Hikari and the others in order to capture the Synchronizer. He is deleted shortly thereafter by G-Beast Rockman. Power and Abilities JapanMan is a careful battler. He primarily attacks with his spear, which he can either thrust straight forward or repeatedly jab with it. He also summons innumerable foot soldiers can attack and steal area. Finally he is able to spin his spear and defect any attacks back. *'Straight Spear:' JapanMan thrusts his spear down the row, extending three panels. *'Thousand Spear:' JapanMan strikes the column two spaces ahead of him several times. *'Spinning Reflect:' JapanMan spins his spear, reflecting Shot-type attacks. He often uses this while he is not attacking. *'Backup:''' JapanMan calls in several foot soldiers who will rush down different rows. If they reach the front panel of MegaMan's area, they will stab at it, stealing the panel if there is nothing there. This attack cannot area-lock MegaMan, but will leave him row-locked if left unchecked. Battle Chips Gallery Japanman concept art.png| Concept art of JapanMan.Exe. Trivia *JapanMan is believed to be the Navi elite who gave Bass the trademark wound on his chest during the Alpha Revolt. *Despite the name change, JapanMan.EXE is in fact based on the classic series' Yamato Man. **To further support JapanMan.EXE being based on Yamato Man despite the name change, his Navi Chip data is coded "Y". Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 bosses Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis Category:Optional bosses